Such a cup holder has to fulfill a multitude of requirements. First of all, it has to be able to securely accommodate and hold a large variety of different containers. Secondly, it has to be possible to move it from an operational position, in which it can accommodate the containers, into a stand-by position requiring a minimum of space, and vice versa. In the stand-by position, the cup holder should preferably not be visible, for example, it should be concealed behind a cover, or integrated in some other manner into a lining surrounding it so as to give an overall harmonious visual impression.
The cup holders known so far have not always successfully fulfilled these requirements.